As a common acoustic-electric conversion component that converts electric energy into acoustic energy, the loudspeaker plays an indispensable role in the acoustic system. In our ordinary lives, the most widely used loudspeaker is an electric loudspeaker, which is also referred as moving-coil loudspeaker, which is mainly composed of three portions i.e., a vibration system, a magnetic circuit system and an auxiliary system. Wherein, the vibration system comprises a vibration diaphragm, a voice coil, a centering support piece and the like. The magnetic circuit system comprises a magnet, a washer and a magnetic conductive yoke and the like. The auxiliary system comprises a front cover, a housing, a lead-out wire and the like. In the existing moving-coil loudspeaker, especially in the speaker, the sounding diaphragm is usually composed of a rim and a cone made of a paper material or a fiber material. A voice coil bobbin connected with the cone and suspended in the magnetic field is provided in the speaker, and the voice coil bobbin generates vibration by the electromagnetic induction effect so as to bring the vibration diaphragm to vibrate to generate sound.
In normal conditions, an adhesive is uniformly coated at the connection portions between the cone of the loudspeaker and the voice coil bobbin, and the cone of the loudspeaker and the voice coil bobbin are fixedly connected by the adhesive, such that the cone suspends the voice coil bobbin in the loudspeaker, and the vibration of the voice coil bobbin will bring the cone to vibrate so as to generate sound. In addition, the centering support piece for stabilizing the voice coil is mainly adhered to the outer side of the voice coil, that is to say, the center hole of the centering support piece is adhered onto the voice coil, and the outer diameter of the centering support piece is adhered to the cone, which results to a larger size of the loudspeaker.
With the continuous development of the loudspeaker technology, people have raised higher requirements on the size and the performance of the loudspeaker. The drawbacks existed in the fixing form of the traditional centering support piece affect the improvement for the performance of the loudspeaker. On the one hand, it makes the overall height of the loudspeaker become higher, which is adverse to the miniaturization of the product. On the other hand, the lead wire of the voice coil easily strikes the centering support piece under a high power, which makes the sound quality of the loudspeaker generate distortion, so that the user's high-quality requirement on the loudspeaker cannot be met.